


Stage Door

by ahrupe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:20:49
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahrupe/pseuds/ahrupe
Summary: You see color when you meet your soulmate. You find him in the strangest of places.





	1. Chapter 1

At least it was Friday. You just had to get through a day of work, then you could come home and binge-watch Netflix. The entry level job you had been given was not challenging, and you spent a majority of your time reading or listening to music. Though it was tedious it paid well, and you couldn’t complain about being able to make rent for once. 

“Your shirt and pants don’t match.”   
You sighed. Your cubicle-mate had recently met her soulmate, and every day for the past week she had criticized your choice of outfit.   
“It’s not like I can tell, Gina.”   
She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but I can, and it’s hurting me. You know what? I’m coming over this weekend and going through your closet.”  
Rifling through your bag, you tried to make it clear that you were ignoring her, but she didn’t get the message.   
“I’ll mark what goes together, then you’ll look good even when I’m not around to help you.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Gina!” Your boss’ voice echoed from her office. Gina sprinted across the room, shutting the room behind her. Finally, peace.

Gina returned after lunch, wearing a dejected look. “Karen says I’m not pulling my weight.” She put her head in her hands. “I need this job, dude.”  
You patted her back. “Just show me what you’re having trouble with and we’ll figure it out.”  
“You’d do that for me?” Gina asked incredulously.   
Nodding, you sat down next to her and flipped through the file she was supposed to be digitizing. It was simple enough, but you spent the rest of the day making sure she understood the process you were using. Helping Gina set you behind a bit, but you figured Karen would be forgiving if you brought some work home for the night.

“Do you want to share a cab?” Gina asked.  
“I think I’m going to walk. I could use the fresh air.”  
“You’re going to walk the 50 blocks to your apartment?”  
You nodded. Spending so much time around Gina had been making you a little lonely, and you needed to feel the human connection you always got from walking through the city.

Lost in your thoughts, you felt a hand grasp the back of your shirt, pulling you out of the walkway. A car whizzed in front of you, seemingly unaware of your presence. Despite the reminder of your mortality you found yourself blinking furiously, hoping against hope that the world would turn to color. Turning to thank your savior, you found that he was doing the same. You gave him a sad smile. He was handsome, but not your soulmate.   
Living in New York City meant you touched hundreds of people each day, and yet you worked yourself up every single time.

Halfway home, your phone buzzed.  
“Y/N!” You held the phone away from your ear, wincing. Mark had a set of lungs on him. “You’re never gonna believe this! I got us tickets to Hamilton! Tonight! Cancel whatever plans you had, we have to go.”   
“It only opened like three months ago! How did you even-”  
“My aunt had two tickets for tonight, but she’s got some weird bug and has been throwing up all day. She said if my uncle went without her she would kill him. Say you can go!”  
“Yeah, definitely.” You checked your watch. “Shit, I need to run if I want to get there on time. I’ll meet you in front of the theater in an hour and a half.”  
You hailed a cab, thinking ahead to your wardrobe. Looking good wasn’t something you normally worried about, but this was a special occasion. 

-

“Holy shit. These seats.” You looked up in awe at the set. You were about ten rows back, dead center.  
“I know. My aunt has connections.”

-

The show was phenomenal. You were speechless when it ended, unable to do anything but nod when Mark asked if you wanted to wait near the stage door. He didn’t really have to do anything to get you to the front of the crowd. Being built like a linebacker had its benefits, you supposed.  
You tried in vain to smooth out your crumpled program, holding on tightly to the sharpie Mark had thought to bring.   
The door opened, and the crowd exploded. Lin was the first to emerge, and you watched as he worked to sign everything he could reach. You knew him from the steady stream of magazine covers and television interviews, and he seemed just as kind in person. Actors trickled out, matching the crowd’s enthusiasm despite the fact that they had just put on a three-hour show.   
You looked at the cast list in your program, matching names to faces. Anthony Ramos put his arm around you to take a picture. Phillipa Soo smiled at you and your heart melted. Leslie Odom Jr. even laughed at one of your jokes! It was all too surreal. 

A young girl wiggled in front of you, shouting, “Daveed! Daveed!” You smiled, and asked her if she would like a lift. She nodded, and you placed her on your hip.   
A woman tapped your shoulder. “I’m so sorry, that’s my daughter. She’s just a little too excited.”  
“I don’t mind at all.”  
A low chuckle drew your attention. The girl in your arms was leaning forward, kissing the cheek of the man who had played Lafayette and Jefferson. He was almost kneeling to accommodate the height difference, but he didn’t seem to mind.   
“What’s your name, hon?” He asked.   
“Mary!” She held out her program, and he signed it with a flourish. “I liked your songs the best,” she said, patting the top of his head.   
“That might be the best review I’ve ever gotten.” He beamed at Mary, then at you.   
Your heart jumped. You scrambled for something to say, but you were saved by Mary’s mother taking her out of your arms.   
“Mary, say thank you.”  
“Thank you!”

Lin appeared next to Daveed, who elbowed him and said, “This is Mary, our biggest fan.”  
Lin’s face lit up. “Are you really?”  
Mary jumped up and down with joy. “Yes!”  
“Well then, I think we need to take a photo together. What do you think?”  
Mary’s mother looked at you. “Would you mind…?” You took her camera without question, moving back to get them all in the shot.   
“Honey, it’s past your bedtime. We should be going home. Thank you so much.” They left with a wave.

Mark turned to get Lin’s autograph, leaving you with Daveed.   
“Was that your family?” he asked.   
“No, she just wanted to be a little taller, that’s all.”  
He looked surprised. “That’s… that’s really nice of you.” Flashing you a grin, he motioned to your program. “Do you want me to?”  
“Yeah! Thanks.” Reaching out to take it, his fingers brushed against your hand.  
Suddenly, color.

You stumbled back, staring at Daveed. He wore the same expression of shock.   
“Y/N, are you okay?”   
Lin turned to Daveed, concerned. Trying to pick up what he perceived as a failing conversation, Lin asked, “Who’s this?”  
Daveed shook his head a little, processing all the new sensations.  
“This is, uh… this is my soulmate.” He laughed. “I never did get your name.”  
“Y/N.” Out of instinct, you reached down and took his hand, leaning into his side. What could only be described as small electric shocks flowed wherever you touched. You heard a few small squeals, and saw several teenage girls taking photos and muttering to each other excitedly.   
Mark’s jaw dropped. “You are so lucky I got tickets.” He punched Daveed in the arm. “Congrats, man.”  
Lin was smiling like his son had just spoken his first word. He pulled you both into a hug. “It’s an amazing feeling, isn’t it?” He turned to you and Mark. “We were already planning on going out tonight- will you come? You can wait in the theater if the crowd is too much.” You nodded, not wanting to let go of Daveed’s hand. Bringing him down to your level, you pressed a kiss to Daveed’s cheek. Mark tugged you towards the stage door, feigning disgust.

You waited on the couch in Daveed’s dressing room, your right leg bouncing up and down.  
“Y/N, chill. He’s coming back soon.”   
“What if we aren’t allowed to be in here?”  
“He’s your soulmate, I think we’re okay.” Mark laughed and put his arm around you.   
The door opened, and you shot to your feet.   
“Mark,” you heard Lin call from the hallway, “you might want to come with me. I met my soulmate a while ago, but I remember this part.” Mark left the room as Daveed flung the door shut, striding towards you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as your mouths met. He won the battle for dominance, his tongue exploring your mouth. He bit your lip and you moaned, kissing along his jawline. He lifted you up and set you on the makeup counter like you weighed nothing, fitting himself between your legs. Your dress rode up, exposing your panties.   
His eyes widened. Running his finger along them he said, “I haven’t seen many yet, but this is definitely the best color.” He moved them aside, slowly pushing one finger into you. You captured his lips again. He swallowed your moans as he inserted another finger and began rubbing your clit.   
You reached to undo his belt but he stopped you. “I don’t want to fuck you for the first time in my dressing room.” Rather counterintuitively, he picked up speed, fingering you faster. “But I do want to make you come,” he whispered, biting your earlobe.   
You bit your lip and whimpered, hips moving in time to Daveed’s thrusts. “Can you come for me, Y/N?” he growled, and you felt yourself release, calling out his name. Breathing heavily, your eyes refocused just in time for you to see him licking his fingers clean.  
“You taste good.”  
You blushed. “I think you’re a little biased.”  
He shrugged. “Maybe.”  
There was a knock on the door. “I’m sorry,” Lin said, “but the cast found out about Y/N and now they’re demanding you come out and introduce her to everyone.”   
Daveed looked at you questioningly. “Should we?”  
“Will you be okay?” you asked, looking pointedly at the bulge in his pants.  
“It’s their fault for rushing me.”  
As you were leaving, his eyes landed on the clothes rack. He stopped dead in his tracks.   
“Why did no one tell me that my costume is ugly as hell?!”   
You laughed and pushed him out the door.


	2. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships involve effort and sacrifice.

You pulled a blanket over your legs and switched on the TV. Daveed was going to be gone. Again. He had texted you a while ago to let you know that the show had started late and he wouldn’t be home at his usual time. You had work in the morning, so you resigned yourself to an early bedtime.  
A month after meeting Daveed you moved in to his apartment. There was a certainty to your relationship that you had never felt before, so it seemed only right that you would live together. Some of the cast had questioned it, but Lin shut them up quickly. He knew what it was like. The cast were mostly afraid that Daveed would fuck things up- they loved you, and were constantly inviting you to parties after the show.   
Except it didn’t feel much like living together when you never saw each other. The continued success of Hamilton and a promotion at your work meant that you had opposite schedules with no change in sight. 

_The show just finished. I miss you._   
_I miss you too._

You knew better than to ask him to skip meeting fans. You had mentioned it once, feeling immediately guilty when you saw his expression. He had explained that he felt responsible to the audience, that without them there would be no show. His tone wasn’t harsh, but you could tell he was upset. 

Your alarm sounded promptly at 6:30. How had you gotten to bed?  
The weight of Daveed’s arm on your hips was explanation enough. You usually woke this way, with his arms wrapped around you and his chin resting on top of your head. You shut your eyes- just for a moment- relishing in the feeling of his steady breathing. When you moved to get up, he stirred and tightened his grip.   
“Don’t go.”  
“I don’t want to, but I have to work.”  
Daveed hummed and kissed the top of your head before releasing you.   
When you came back from the bathroom he was fast asleep. 

That night Daveed came home early. Early for him was still late, so you were already in bed with a book. He sat on the bed next to you and leaned in for a kiss.   
“Minty,” he said playfully.  
You nodded, unsure if this was the time for a stressful conversation.   
Daveed’s brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?” He gently took your book and closed it, setting it on the nightstand.  
“I feel like we haven’t been connecting lately.”  
“What?” He looked taken aback.  
“I mean, I always feel connected to you,” you clarified, “it’s just that you haven’t had a day off since I moved in. And I’m not saying I’m not a part of the problem- my work takes up a lot of time too. But we didn’t get to have that fun, honeymoon part of our relationship before we settled into a routine.” You touched his cheek, trying to erase the worry on his face.  
“I’d like to have that too, but I don’t have a solution right now.” He played nervously with his fingers, avoiding looking at you.  
“We don’t need a solution right away. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page so that we can figure it out, okay?” He gave a nod, and you marveled at how someone so big could seem so small.   
You kissed him- more for your reassurance than his- and he responded hungrily, his hands traveling under the shirt of his that you were wearing. His touch was unusually soft, as if he was afraid he was going to startle you. It was nice, but you wanted more. You straddled him, biting at his earlobe.   
He whimpered. The sound went straight to your core and you ground down on him. He teased your clit lightly and you grabbed his hand, stilling it. You were far too close to coming already.   
“I need you inside me,” you panted, fumbling with his zipper. Once his cock was free you positioned him at your entrance and sank down, your eyes rolling back. He let you control the rhythm and you started slowly, looking into his eyes.   
You stopped. “D, are you going to cry?”   
He shook his head, pulling you down and distracting you with a kiss.   
“We can stop if you want to talk about-” He thrust deeply into you, cutting you off. The thrusts became quicker and more desperate, pushing you to your peak. It was all you could do to tangle your hands in his hair and moan as you came around him. He followed shortly after, letting out a small cry that you had never heard from him before. You stroked his hair, feeling his breathing slow. He pulled out of you gently, kissing your jaw when you winced.   
You went to the bathroom, returning to find Daveed curled into a ball under the covers. Crawling under them as well, you wrapped your arms around his large form, pressing kisses to his shoulders and spine. 

The next few days passed without note. Daveed made a point to text you more often, sending long messages asking about your work, detailing the antics of the cast, and letting you know as soon as he was headed home. He hadn’t mentioned your conversation since, but you weren’t worried. After all, you had your whole lives to work things out.

Saturday was supposed to be your day off, but you had decided to come in to work because Daveed was gone and there was nothing to do around the apartment.   
“Morning, Gina.”  
“What are you doing here? It’s a weekend.”  
“It’s a two-show day.” You shrugged. Gina understood. She could be a little air-headed at times, but she was a good listener when she needed to be.  
“Well I bet you’re excited about your vacation. That’s good, right?”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Your vacation. I was doing some scheduling and I saw that you were going to be gone.”  
“I didn’t ask for any time off,” you said, confused.   
Gina shook her head. “I don’t know. Maybe check your calendar at home? Let me know if it was really a mistake and I’ll fix it.”

You came home early, having finished all the leftover work from the week. The apartment smelled wonderful, and you found a loaf of fresh-baked banana bread from your favorite bakery sitting on the counter. There was a note under it that read, _I don’t know why you work so hard, but you deserve a treat today. Try to stay awake tonight, I have a surprise for you when I get home. -D_  
He must have come back on his break to deliver it, and you couldn’t help but smile. Daveed had never surprised you before, so you had no idea what to expect. 

“Are you still up?” The door clicked shut. Daveed joined you on the couch, pulling your legs onto his lap. He looked incredibly excited, and you raised your eyebrows at him, waiting expectantly.  
“Am I going to be surprised?”  
He nodded, and handed you an envelope. Inside it were two plane tickets to Seattle.   
Realization dawned on you. “So this is why they said I put in for vacation days.”  
“Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn’t find out, but I couldn’t really stop you going to work.” He looked nervous. “I got us a room at a little lodge that had good reviews. Is that okay?”  
Laughing, you said, “It’s more than okay! I love it, thank you.” You hugged him, peppering his face with kisses. 

The lodge was amazing. There was a cozy little restaurant nearby, and you took time after lunch to have a walk around the town, enjoying the snow. Your room had a large, west-facing window that had an open view of mountains. After your walk, you cuddled in bed, deciding where to have dinner.   
“This is all so surreal,” you admitted.  
“I know. A month and a half ago the world was black and white. Now,” he brushed your hair out of your face, “now I have you. Now I have this sunset.” He gestured to the window, and you could see brilliant pinks and oranges staining the sky. “I can’t believe my luck.”  
“I don’t think we’ve ever gotten to watch one together.” He smiled down at you. “Thank you for making time for us.”  
You leaned your head against his chest, watching the colors change. You could name them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading. You all are too cool for me.


End file.
